The Uchiha Heiress
by FantasyWriter345
Summary: Sasuke and Kagome are the younger siblings of Itachi Uchiha. They are the last of the Uchiha clan. But the two took different paths of a shinobi. Both anime/mangas belong to rightful owners.
1. Survivors

Chapter 1: Survivors

Kagome Uchiha could never forget that day. The day when her older brother, Itachi Uchiha, had slaughtered the Uchiha clan. The only ones who survived were her brother, Sasuke and herself. That day was filled with blood and betrayal. A seed of hatred started to sprout that night as well. The Uchiha siblings had set their goals that night, only one had started a path to avenge the Uchiha clan to its former glory while the other had their own dream before the murder. Til this day, their goals remained unchanged.

* * *

Kagome Uchiha attended the ninja academy the same time as her brother, Sasuke. Both of them were always training in order to lead up to their father's expectations, which was never easy. They also had fan clubs at the academy, much to their annoyance. Kagome didn't befriend any of the kunoichis in training at the academy, except Hinata Hyuuga. The only reason why the girls wanted to befriend her was because she was their link to knowing Sasuke. Fortunately, she was able to befriend Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one troublemaker. She always helped him in his pranks and they never got caught. Except once, Naruto took all of the blame on himself. She felt guilty at that time, but Naruto said he was used to it and he knew that she would be in deeper trouble with her family.

Speaking of deeper trouble, she remembered this crazy idea Naruto had told her about when she was five: seal a summoning contract with Nekomata, the giant cat boss from the ninneko underworld. At first, she thought he was crazy for even _thinking_ it. But Naruto told her that if she did that, her father will be impressed. After much thinking (and getting enough courage), Kagome set out to Sora-ku, the abandoned city. She already knew how to get there because Itachi always brought her and Sasuke along when he was doing errands. When she had got there, she had asked Nekobaa if she can get Nekomata to sign a summoning contract. Nekobaa had said that no one has been able to do that and he _won't_ do such a thing. So Kagome took the challenge and was able to defeat him and gain a paw print for the Paw Encyclopedia. When she returned home, she got a long lecture on 'leaving the village without telling anyone'. But her father was impressed that she was able to defeat Nekomata and gain a summoning contract from him. She thanked Naruto by treating him to ramen, an easy gift for him.

But her father didn't want her to become a jounin sensei, he wanted her to join either the ANBU or the police force. However Kagome refused to join neither. She wanted to become a jounin sensei so that she could teach others about teamwork, give them her knowledge, and a few of her jutsus as well. He had said that becoming a jounin sensei won't benefit the clan at all. Luckily, Itachi backed her up on her dream. He said that it will help the Uchiha clan gain a better reputation if a Uchiha member became a jounin sensei. Their reputation went a little downhill after the nine-tails attack. The Uchiha clan was accused of summoning the nine-tailed kitsune, which nearly destroyed half of Konoha and killed many of their shinobi. After many long hours of interrogation, the Uchiha clan was proclaimed innocent in the attack, but the accusation started to spread throughout the village. The clan was starting to become outcasts to the village. Kagome knew that there was hatred still present between the village and the Uchiha clan. A few days later, her father approved of her decision. Itachi was always encouraging her to do her best. It was her main goal in life. So she promised to stay true to it.

A week after the murder, Kagome decided to separate from Sasuke. He accused her of not caring about the clan when she wasn't going to train for vengeance against Itachi, she told him that she was going to train in order to become a jounin sensei. That was when he slapped her. She remembered the look of deep hatred in his coal colored eyes. It scared her at that moment as he glared at her while she covered her hand over the burning pain on her cheek. The next day, she asked the Hokage if she could move into another apartment. Now she lives next door to Naruto, to her delight. To her point of view, Naruto felt like a real brother with so much innocence in his heart that's too big to measure. Sasuke closed off from her completely and Kagome did the same towards him as well. But she remained friends with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Instead of plotting revenge on her older brother, Kagome still had her main ambition: to become a jounin sensei.

The start of her path of becoming a shinobi began the day she became a genin. Perhaps there will be a few bumps along the way. One will wonder what they might be.


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2: First Impressions

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Wake up, I made breakfast!" Kagome shouted from her kitchen. She knew that Naruto would wake as soon as she mentioned food. Then she heard a 'thump' next door. She figured that Naruto was up and probably fell over because he was tangled in his bed sheets. She chuckled while she shook her head as she set the table. A knock was heard on the door. Kagome went over to the door and opened it to find her neighbor: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Good morning, Kagome nee-chan!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Kagome said, smiling as well, "Come in and have some breakfast."

"Sure!" Naruto said as ran past her and sat down at the table. Kagome was still smiling as she closed the door and went over to the table to serve breakfast. Since she became Naruto's neighbor, she made sure that he would eat a healthy meal everyday and not eat ramen all the time.

"You excited about today?" Kagome asked. Naruto swallowed before he spoke.

"Hai! We'll be getting a jounin sensei, right?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. I wonder who it might be." Kagome said. Today was the day when genin teams will be announced and they will meet their jounin sensei. Kagome didn't know that many jounin around the village. Only Kakashi Hatake. She had heard rumors that he had the Sharingan eye. It was strange because he wasn't an Uchiha member. It was because only Uchiha members can inherit the Sharingan. She also heard that he inherited by his deceased teammate, Obito Uchiha. It made her sad that he had lost someone who meant alot to him. Those were the only things she knew about him.

After breakfast was done, Naruto helped Kagome wash and dry the dishes. It was the least he could do for her. After all, she does look out for him most of the time. He makes sure that he helps her in any way he can. He even asked to help clean the windows and the floors. Luckily he didn't ask her to do the laundry for her or it would have ended badly (you probably can already picture it). When the dishes were finally done, Kagome locked up and the two headed towards the ninja academy.

Kagome could easily tell that Naruto was excited about today. She was glad that he graduated. He told her the whole story of what happened between him, Iruka, and Mizuki. It wasn't that hard to figure out that Mizuki hated Naruto and knowing that he housed the nine-tailed kitsune inside of him. But Kagome didn't care about that, she liked Naruto for who he really is: a mischievous and kind hearted boy who was lonely for most of his life. She always sensed bad vibes around Mizuki whenever he was near Naruto. Kagome only wished she was there to take a few swings at Mizuki as well.

"I hope we're put on the same team, Kagome-chan!" Naruto said, excitedly.

"Me too." Kagome said,smiling.

* * *

Kagome and Naruto were having a hard time finding seats in the classroom. Then she spotted Sasuke, her brother. He was staring ahead with his hands interlocked together in front of him. It had been five years since they last spoke to each other. Not since she separated from him. Even during the academy days, they always avoided each other.

"Well, there's a spot next to Sasuke." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, there is." Kagome said with a dejected tone in her voice.

"I'll sit next to Sasuke and you can sit next to me." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kagome said. Naruto slid into the seat first and then she slid next to him. But there was still a space between Naruto and Sasuke, which was fine to the both of them. She brought out a book from her pouch and started reading.

"What's that, Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked, leaning over to see the pages.

"Oh, it's a fairytale I found in the library." Kagome said.

"What's it about?" Naruto asked, curious.

"It's-" Kagome began to say before two female voices interrupted her.

" **I'M FIRST!** "

Kagome and Naruto turned towards the voices and saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka panting heavily while they were slumped over a bit.

"Why are they almost out of breath?" Naruto asked, brow arched.

"My guess is that they raced here and tried to see which one was the fastest." Kagome said.

"I think you're right, Kagome-chan." Naruto said. Kagome and Naruto knew that Sakura and Ino would always compete with one another over anything. The both of them sighed.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, cheerfully. Sasuke didn't move at all, which meant that he wasn't acknowledging her.

"Back off, Sakura! That seat is mine!" Ino said, angrily. Then another girl said the same thing and then another. A crowd began to form. Kagome sighed once more. She looked over her shoulder and noticed all of the boys were glaring at Naruto. When they noticed that she was staring at them, they quickly change the glaring into smiles. She knew that all of the boys were jealous of Naruto because he was the only boy who was close to her. She wasn't interested in any of those boys.

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't understand why all these girls liked Sasuke Uchiha. After all, he was an emotionless and uncaring person. He didn't even care about his sister, Kagome. He slapped her for heaven's sake! That was no way to treat a sibling! Kagome had told him that Sasuke was now her only relative since her older brother massacred the entire clan and became a missing-nin. She stayed at his place when Sasuke slapped her. To his point of view, he knew that Kagome was in internal pain. After all, two of her siblings turned their backs on her. So he became the brother that she needed. Even though he didn't how to be one. But he stayed by her side so that she could rely on him for anything. That's what _real_ siblings do.

Kagome noticed that Naruto was no longer sitting next to her. She found him crouched down in front of Sasuke while glaring at him. She could see the sparks between them as they glared at one another. She could also easily tell that the two hated each other. The girls behind her were shouting, encouraging Sasuke to beat up Naruto. Then she noticed one of the boys behind Naruto started to get up, bumping into Naruto. The two were quickly leaning towards each other. With quick reflexes, Kagome placed her book between the two, preventing them from interlocking each other's lips.

"Wow, thanks Kagome-chan!" Naruto said, smiling at Kagome while sitting on the desk.

"No problem. I couldn't let my brother's first kiss go this emo." Kagome said, pointing at Sasuke with her thumb.

"Hai!" Naruto said with a closed eye smile.

Sasuke frowned at Kagome's words. He didn't know why she decided to separate from him all those years ago. All he did was slap her and two days later, she moved out. Whenever she was at the academy, she ignored him and hung out with her classmates. She was mostly with Naruto part of the time. Hinata Hyuuga was her only female friend and spar partner. He was always jealous of his older brother and younger sister. They were able to do amazing things. Itachi graduated at the academy at seven and inherited the Sharingan. Kagome was able to defeat the Nekomata and formed a summoning contract with him. Also, she got the paw print for the paw encyclopedia. But Sasuke was able to master katon at an earlier age than Itachi. But neither of them have the Sharingan eye. Deep down inside of himself, Sasuke regretted that he had slapped Kagome. Even though he was training to surpass Itachi and avenge the clan, she still had her goal on becoming a jounin sensei. He wondered why she didn't want to change her goal.

* * *

"Today, you will be formed into genin squads which will be lead by a jounin sensei." Iruka said. Kagome and Naruto were very excited for who was going to be on which team. But the both of them tuned out as Iruka announced the teams until Naruto heard his name.

"Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno...Sasuke Uchiha...and Kagome Uchiha." Iruka said. Unfortunately, the four had different opinions about this team. Only one of the four voiced it out.

"Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be paired with this teme?!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at Sasuke.

"Naruto, we have to pair the worst with the best in order to balance the team." Iruka said, a tick mark on his forehead. It was easily shown that Iruka didn't liked to be interrupted. Naruto sighed and slumped down back into his seat.

 _GGrreeaat. I'm stuck with this emo teme._ Naruto thought, dejectedly.

 _I'm with Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura thought, _But why am I cursed with Naruto? Well, Kagome isn't so bad. Maybe she can help me get together with Sasuke-kun! After all, she is his sister._

* * *

"I can't believe we have Sasuke on our team." Naruto said, pouting. After teams were announced, everyone went to have lunch. Kagome and Naruto were on the roof eating their lunches. Both of their lunches were made by Kagome herself since Naruto didn't know how to cook.

"On the bright side, at least you and I are on the same team, Naruto-kun." Kagome said, taking a bite of her lunch.

"Good point." Naruto said, taking a bite of his.

"I wonder who our sensei is though." Kagome said.

"I hope he or she is super strong!" Naruto said, excitedly.

"And talented too." Kagome said.

* * *

"Where the heck is he?!" Naruto exclaimed in an angry tone. It had been three hours after lunch was over and when everyone had left with their jounin sensei. Even Iruka-sensei was gone. Kagome could tell that Naruto was getting impatient. Sakura looked bored and Sasuke looked like he didn't care. Actually, it was his usual face. No surprise there.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked when she saw Naruto putting an eraser between the door.

"What? It's what he deserves for being late!" Naruto said.

"I second that. But I got a better idea, Naruto." Kagome said.

"OOOh! What is it?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"Ok, here's the plan…" Kagome began to say.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was walking through the halls of the ninja academy to meet his genin team. He was curious about the team he has. He knew that he had the Naruto Uzumaki and the Uchiha siblings on the team. But the strange thing was that the siblings weren't close anymore. They avoided each other after the Uchiha massacre had happened. From he had heard, Kagome Uchiha was able to defeat the Nekomata and form a summoning contract with him. Unfortunately, she didn't have the Sharingan eye like Itachi nor does Sasuke have it either. Well, he'll find out how interesting his team really is.

"Here's the room." Kakashi said. Then he let out a breath of oxygen.

"Time to meet my genin team."

Kakashi opened the door to the classroom and found...empty?

He blinked in confusion at the moment. He stepped back and looked at the room number. He knew it was the right one. He wondered where his genin team was. Did they leave when he didn't show up on time or did they go to the Hokage and ask for a more _qualified_ sensei who would show up on time?

He walked back into the room and saw something that made his visible eye widened with a blush: a woman with long dark brown hair who was wearing a red strapless dress that stopped at mid thigh with black high heels.

"Hi there, sen~sei." The woman said in a seductive tone and winked. Suddenly, he felt water poured on him and then a metal pail fell on his head. He lifted the tip of the pail off his head and saw the woman 'poof' to reveal a young male blonde genin, who had whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks, smirking at him. Then a girl with long black hair jumped to his side, who was smirking as well.

" **That's what you get for showing up late, sensei!** " Kagome and Naruto said. Kakashi sighed. There was just _one_ more detail that the Third Hokage had forgotten to mention to him: Kagome Uchiha always hung around with Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha's number one troublemaker. Meaning that she was a prankster as well.

"Well then, my first impression of you...I hate you all." Kakashi said after he got the empty pail off of his head. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had a cloud of gloom over them while Kagome had a sweat drop on the side of her head.

 _So much for a good first impression._ Kagome thought.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said before he 'poofed' out of the room. Kagome held onto Naruto's shoulder and they 'poof' out of the room as well.

* * *

"We'll start by introducing ourselves." Kakashi said, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed.

"What do we say?" Sakura asked.

"Your name, likes and dislikes, future dreams, etc." Kakashi said. He didn't really care of what they would say. But the future dreams part sounded interesting though.

"How about you start?" Kagome asked, pointing at Kakashi.

"Okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes...I won't tell you. I have many hobbies. As for my future dreams...I haven't really thought about it." Kakashi said.

 _ **We only found out his name.**_ The genin thought with a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"Next, blonde boy." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, but I also like Kagome nee-chan's cooking. I hate waiting three minutes to cook the ramen. My hobbies are pranking and training. As for my future dream...is to become the next Hokage!" Naruto said with his fist next to him in an excited tone.

 _How much food does he eat on a regular basis?_ Kakashi thought.

"Next." Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like…(squeal)...I mean who I like…(squeal)...My future dream is…(squeal)..." Sakura said between squeals as her fists were in front of her mouth.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone as he put his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in anger as she pointed at Naruto who's head was slumped over in gloom.

 _What a jerk she is! I can't believe that I have her for a teammate._ Kagome thought and sighed.

 _She seems to be more interested in boys than training. Typical._ Kakashi thought.

"Next." Kakashi said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything. I dislike everything. What I have isn't a dream, but an ambition: I will kill a certain person and revive my clan." Sasuke said in a dark tone. Naruto shivered thinking it was him. Sakura's head slumped when Sasuke said that he didn't like anything, but then she was ogling him when he mention his ambition.

 _Itachi Uchiha._ Kakashi thought.

"Last one." Kakashi said.

"My name is Kagome Uchiha. I like oden, animals, and reading. I hate fanboys and spiders. Also a certain girl who has long pink hair. My hobbies are studying, training, and cooking. Sometimes, pranking. My dream is to become a jounin sensei!" Kagome said, excitedly.

 _An Uchiha who wants to become a jounin sensei? That's a first._ Kakashi thought. There weren't any Uchiha members who became a jounin sensei. Most of them were in the police force or the ANBU. He wondered how Kagome got her father to approve of her dream.

 _So I have a ramen lover, a fangirl, a blood thirsty avenger, and a dreamer. Quite an interesting I have this year._ Kakashi thought with a smirk underneath his dark blue mask, _A VERY interesting team._

"Alright then, starting tomorrow, we'll have our first mission _together_." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission?" Kagome asked, curious.

"A survival test." Kakashi said.

" **A survival test?** " Kagome, Naruto, and Sakura asked.

"Hai, but it's not like the ones you took at the academy though." Kakashi said. Suddenly, Kakashi began to laugh for some strange reason, which soon became dark and darker by the second. Team 7 was beginning to feel uneasy about their sensei's laugh. _Very_ uneasy.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's so funny?" Kagome asked with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't like it." Kakashi said, still laughing. Noticing that his students were still staring at him, he decided to tell them the reason.

"Out of 27 graduates, only 9 of them will become ninjas. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy and be waited out. The chances of failing this test is probably 66%." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask. All of them had a look of shock on their faces except Sasuke who had a dark glare on his face. Kakashi laughed again while pointing at their expressions.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Kakashi said with a look of amusement on his half covered face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I thought that we all became ninjas after we graduate! What's the point of only just to get sent back?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The graduation test was to prove yourself of whether you become a ninja or not. To pass as _real_ ninjas, genin have to pass a test that a jounin assigns to them. Since jounin have more experience. This test also helps them prepare for real missions as well." Kakashi said.

At that moment, everyone was determined to pass Kakashi's test. All of them had a goal in mind.

 _I can't fail this test! If I do, I'll be separated from Sasuke forever! This is a trial of love!_ Sakura thought with determination.

 _I_ won't _fail. I_ will _surpass Itachi. I_ will _revenge my clan._ Sasuke thought.

 _Ugh. Another test._ Naruto grunted.

 _Seriously, how many tests do we have to take in order to become a ninja?_ Kagome thought.

"Tomorrow, come to the training grounds at 5 am. Make sure to bring your ninja gear with you." Kakashi said, "Don't eat breakfast by the way."

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused. Kakashi crinckled his visible eye which looked like an upside 'U'.

"You might barf." Kakashi said. Then he 'poof'.


End file.
